The present invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly to an apparatus for retaining a computer card.
In computer technology, computer cards, such as expansion cards, are generally used on motherboards to connect to external equipment and exchange data. In 1 U and 2 U rack systems, subject to the limitation of the system height, riser cards are usually used to connect to various expansion cards. Referring to FIG. 1, a connector 104 is mounted on a motherboard 100. A riser card 108 is mounted on the connector 104. The riser card 108 and a bracket 116 are connected by fasteners. The riser card 108 has a riser card connector 112. An expansion card 120, such as a PCI card, is connected to the riser card connector 112 in a direction substantially parallel to the motherboard 100. Since the expansion card 120 is connected to the riser card 108 through the riser card connector 112, it is easy for the expansion card 120 to break away from the riser card connector 112 under an external force (such as vibration or shock) during transportation.
FIG. 2 shows a riser card 208, a low profile expansion card 200 and a full height bracket 216. The full height bracket 216 receives the low profile expansion card 200 and is fastened to the riser card 208. The low profile expansion card 200 has connectors for connecting with the connectors of the riser card 208. During the transportation of the system, vibration will cause an end 220 of the expansion card 200 to move toward the direction 226. The connector of the expansion card 200 will break away from the connector of the riser card 208.